Space Oddity, Or The Rise And Fall Of Team Future Speed
by Virgil's Inferno
Summary: Tamashi doesn't care about becoming the best turbo duelist, all he wants is to escape the monotony of Crash Town. Toru dreams of standing at the top of the dueling world. And well,no one's quite sure what Misaki wants. A nihilist with a bleeding heart, an eccentric grease monkey, and a shy mechanic. What could go wrong?


**Space Oddity, Or The Rise And Fall Of Team Future Speed.**

 _Ride 001 "Life On Mars"_

* * *

 _"But the film is a saddening bore, for I've wrote it ten times or more._

 _It's about to be writ again. As I ask you to focus on, sailors fighting in the dance hall._

 _Oh man look at those cavemen go, it's the freakiest show._

 _Take a look at ths lawman beating up the wrong guy, oh man wonder if he'll ever know._

 _He's in the best selling show, is there life on mars?"_

 **-David Bowie "Hunky Dory"**

* * *

A lonesome wind blows dirt and gravel along the dusty road that is main street. The loud crunch of a boot heel is heard as a figure makes his way towards a rundown shack. "So this is where your hiding huh?" The figure mutters, reaching into the pockets of his shorts. He retrieves a...black revolver?

Clutching the firearm in his shaky hands, the figure slams the door of the shack wide open. "Come out and face me quicksilver Tamashi!" He yells, brandishing his gun loudly. Whithin the shack another figure leans casually against some nondescript sacks, a classic cowboy hat covers his face revealing only a glance at his messy white hair. Resting in his arms is a coppery gold guitar, a Gibson Les Paul for those who like specifics.

Plucking a couple strings lazily, he stands up abruptly. "So...West I see you've come," he says lackluster like. Sliding his guitar to the side, he tips his hat up to reveal grey eyes conveying absolute lethargy with the situation at hand. Nonetheless he draws his own revolver from the holster at his waist.

"What have you down to my sister!" The one known as West roars, jabbing his gun in the white haired gunman's direction. The gunman in question laughs a week uninterested laugh.

"What haven't I done to your sister," he grins weakly. To West's utter confusion, the implications of the white haired gunman's words having gone over his head.

West growls under his breath, "where is my sister quicksilver?" His patience finally tried by the irritatingly condescending way the white haired gunman was disinterested.

"Oh I'm sorry is-is this supposed to be where I come in?" A voice interrupts what would most likely be several more lines of trash talk. From another room in the shack appears a young teen in a frilly pink dress. Completely breaking the awkward forced tension that was the atmosphere before.

West tosses his revolver to the floor, "Ni-co! I told you a bunch of times this is the part where you run into the room shouting for me to save you from Tamashi!" The now revealed young boy whines loudly, like an author upset with somone criticizing their fanfic.

"Er so...are we not gonna duel? Cause I'm perfectly fine with that," Tamashi quips lazily. Picking up his guitar, and tenderly rubbing away some dust that had found it's way between the tuning keys.

This didn't sit too well with West, "you promised you'd duel with me if I told Klaus you'd done your chores!" The young duelist whined and pleaded. Honestly it seemed like a good idea at the time, avoid the old man's wrath for only the half baked promise of a duel. Now here they where, squaring off in the light of the setting sun.

Sighing, Tamashi removed his hat. Tossing it to Nico for safe keeping, it's just a cowboy hat really. No grand back story to be found here, honest! Inserting his deck into the slot on his gunman's disk, he turned to face the giddy young boy. Hopefully the duel would be quick, otherwise he'd surrender at twenty.

"Sigh...you want to do the honors Nico?" He motions for the younger girl to commence the duel as they where burning er...sundown light?

"Ok, don't cry if you lose this time alright West? She said, much to her brother's ire. Alright, three, two, one!"

 **"DRAW!"**

"Draw..."

* * *

"Ha! Your getting slow Tamashi, I take the first tu-" West's over excitement was deflated quite quickly when he noticed the five cards in Tamashi's hand. The aforementioned nihilist cursed under his breath lightly, it was like a reflex to draw his gun and cards on command by now.

"Sigh, my draw. Tamashi began, top decking a new card. He stared at his hand of six cards, various combos and pre meditated victorys working their way into his mind. But that was much too much work. I summon _Junk Armor_ in defense mode. ( Atk/500 Def/1200) A small warrior clad in orange knight's armor appeared infront of the unamused duelist. Next I play the spell card; _Junk Splash._ This will deal you 300 points of damage for every _Junk_ monster I control."

A hail of knuts and boldts is sent flying towards the younger duelist, making him wince. "I guess that's it, turn end."

 **Turn 2**

 **Tamashi 4000**

 **West 3700**

 **"** Alright! Now it's time to show you my awesome new card's, there's no way you'll beat me this time Tamashi!" The younger duelist yelled, drawing a new card in the process. Smiling from ear to ear he slapped down the new card without a moments hesitation. A glistening blue dragon materialized with a shriek, it's hide sparkling in the rays of the setting sun. "Here's my _Luster Dragon!"_ West yelled, and the dragon screeched along with him. (Atk/1900 Def/1600) "Now my dragon will attack your J _unk Armor!" No_ sooner than he called the attack did the dragon claw the little orange knight to shards of light. "Alright then i'll throw two cards face down and call it a turn, show me your moves Tamashi!"

Resisting the urge to smack his palm to his forehead, the silver haired duelist instead drew a new card and analyzed the feild with a calculating eye. Finally deciding on an appropriate choice, he fingers the border of a card far to his right. "Come on out _Junk Blader,"_ he says, the faintest hint of excitement tickling his heart as he summons one of his favorite monsters. (Atk/1800 Def/1000)

West stares at the purple warrior, who shoulders an odd blade reminiscent of a wrench. "Ah big deal, my dragons just a little stronger!"

From the sidelines Nico shakes her head, "you should know from how many times he's beat you down that _Junk Blader_ isn't a normal monster like luster or armor."

Tamashi grins coolly, "right you are Nico. Now I equip the spell card, _Rusted Scrap Blade_ from my hand to my face up monster." As soon as he'd placed the card in the appropriate zone, _Junk Blader's_ red sword was replaced with an even bigger dull grey blade that looked like it had been through a shredder...in the rain! (Atk/2500 Def/1000)

"Oh no, it's stronger than my dragon now!"

The white haired duelist began to laugh good naturedly, "yah know I really don't like your dragon. So I'm gonna make it harder for 'em, by activating my monster's special ability!"

A card ejects from Tamashi's graveyard, which he sticks into his deck holster. _Junk Blader_ (Atk/2900 Def/1000) "But how! West yells, surprised at the increase in blader's Attk.

"Well you see by banishing a _Junk_ monster in my grave, my blader gains 400 Atk until the end of the turn. That's four hundred attack plenty to cleave your dragon in half!"

West could only cry out as his dragon was sliced up by the rusted sword, further devaluing his life points. "I'll end on a few sets," Tamashi says lethargically. With the conclusion of his turn, _Junk Blader's_ Atk returns to 2500.

 **Turn 4**

 **West 2700**

 **Tamashi 4000**

West growls as he draws his next card, he had to deal some kind of damage to Tamashi. Becuse at the moment the life points where not pointing in his favor. Suddenly a smile etched itself on the young boy's tan face. Causing Tamashi to raise an eyebrow, and seeing as his eyebrows are also white. This was quite the comical sight.

"Alright Tamashi, here's my comeback! I activate the spell card, _Ancient Rules!_ This spell will let me special summon a level five or higher normal monster from my hand. So say hello to _Luster Dragon #2!"_

From a hieroglyphic tablet emerged another dragon, like it's predecessor, it gleamed with a gem encrusted hide of emeralds. However this dragon was packing more fire power. (Atk/2400 Def/1700)

"Next up I play _Monster Reborn,_ this will let me summon back my _Luster Dragon._ Next I tribute both of my dragons! Get ready Tamashi, cause here comes _Tyrant Dragon!"_ On to the feild a behemoth of a monster landed with little grace, savage fangs lined it's mouth, and horns jutted out from it's head. It narrowed it's eyes at the white haired duelist, here was West's boss. (Atk/2900 Def/2500)

Tamashi hated _Monster Reborn,_ it's such a cheap card that requires no set up. Just a neutral summon, for free...

"I'm not done yet! West continued, cause I activate the _Stamping Destruction_ trap card. This will let me destroy one of your spell or traps so long as I control a dragon type monster. Predictably, _Rusted Scrap Blade_ shattered into ploygons. Reducing _Junk Blader's_ Atk back to 1800. The menacing dragon stomped it's clawed foot twice, sending out a shockwave that pushed Tamashi back. Did I mention you take 500 points of damage when the spell or trap is destroyed?"

"Nice comeback West!" Nico cheered from the sidelines, she'd have to admit that he was doing much better than all the other times he'd dueled Tamashi.

West's grin grew even further, "next I play the spell card _Dragon's Gunfire._ This card deals you 800 points of damage if I control a dragon type monster, eat it Tamashi!" He yelled, pointing his revolver at the nihilistic duelist. A bright red fireball flew from the barrel, impacting with Tamashi's side. Subsequently lowering his life points further.

"Now here's the fun part, _Tyrant Dragon_ attack _Junk Blader, **Ruler's Wingbeat!"**_ The menacing dragon flapped its great wings, stirring up a howling wind that crushed the defenseless warrior.

"I activate the trap card, _Junk Speed Healing._ When a _Junk_ monster I control is destroyed by battle, I can reduce damage taken from that battle to zero and gain 800 lifr points! Lethargic or not, Tamashi was sure to always have a contingency.

Honestly that was about as much as Tamashi could handle, this duel was nothing but a waste of time. Time that could be Spent much more productively. "Gee West, you sure have gotten strong. I think I'll forfeit, there's no way out of this one." Tamashi said, casually rubbing the back if his head.

West whooped and laughed heartily, Nico however had a worried expression on her face. "Tamashi, she said. Why are you doing this?"

The duelist in question could only scratch the back of his head bashfully, "doing what Nico?"

Nico narrowed her eyes seriously, "That's an insult to West. But most of all it's an insult to you to not take this duel seriously!"

West's eyes widened in shock, Tamashi had not been taking the duel seriously? "T-Tamashi why aren't you trying your hardest! Am I really that bad of a duelist?" He whimpered, causing the nihilistic duelist's heart to wrench.

Tamashi stared at the ground for a bit before sighing, 'curse this bleeding heart of mine' he thought. "I activate the trap card; _Junk Spirit!_ This will revive a _Junk_ monster that was destroyed in battle this turn at the Endphase."

West immediately perked up, "alright that's the real Tamashi we know and love! Now try this on for size, I activate the _Call Of The Haunted_ to summon back my _Luster Dragon #2._ Now go and attack Tamashi directly numba two!"

The emerald dragon was back, with a vengeance. Lunging at the white haired duelist for quite the amount of life points. Tamashi winced, that dragon hurt. But ultimately it was worth it, "activate trap; _Shock Draw._ This lets me draw a card for every 1000 points of damage taken," drawing two cards Tamashi prepared himself for anymore tricks West could have.

"Alright Tamashi it's your turn, and you won't be making it to another. You should have taken me seriously," he grumbled ending his turn. With West's turn concluded, _Junk Blader_ returns to the feild.

 **Turn 6**

 **Tamashi 1100**

 **West 2800**

Drawing his card, the white haired duelist smiled a genuine smile. "Well this is the end West, Im afraid the duel stops here."

"What your really gonna forfeit?"

"Bah, of course not, This little guy right here is gonna win it for me. I summon _Quick Span Knight,"_ to the feild sprang a small robot with a wrench shaped head. Brandishing his own wrench like a sword, this monster didn't appear too impressive. It certainly seemed to intimidate West however.

"O-oh no, n-not that monster!" He yelled, pointing to the little purple machine.

Tamashi's smile couldn't be contained as he raised his gunman's disk skyward, "I'm tuning my level three _Quick Span Knight!"_ The tiny machine transformed into three rings of glowing light, causing West to whimper.

"To my level four _Junk Blader!"_ The purple warrior jumped into the glowing rings, becoming four golden stars of light. In the evening twilight, the light of the stars illuminated the faces of the three onlookers.

The silver gunman could feel his heart racing, the burning passion that came from a well played duel. There is nothing that can match such a high, well nothing too legal. **"Seven star's come together to reveal a new path. Light up the skies with your righteous arcs, Synchro summon...Lightening Warrior!" (Atk/2400 Def/1200)**

From the rings emerged a warrior with wild blonde hair, clad in white armor studded with blue gems. A deep red scarf fluttered behind the imposing warrior, and arcs of lightning sparked from his gauntlet clad hands. "Here's my favorite monster West! I don't think you've had the chance to be defeated by his righteous thunder."

West gulps loudly, he'd seen Tamashi's ace monster in action. Noticing the current feild, West regained his nerve. "Well that Synchro summon was something, but your warrior is still weaker than my dragon!"

His smile unphased, Tamashi points to the aforementioned dragon. "I'd check again if I where you West."

Glancing at his dragon, West was stunned to find it's stats had changed. (Atk/2400 Def/2500) "W-what, why'd my dragon's attack points go down?"

Smiling his dull smile, Tamashi points to his graveyard. "Well you see, when _Quick Span Knight_ is sent to the graveyard for a Synchro summon. One of your monster's loses five hundred attack points, your _Tyrant Dragon_ in this case."

"Grr...well are you gonna crash your warrior into my dragon for a double pop?" West asked, slightly annoyed that his dragon had been weakened.

"Better, I activate the effect of the _Rusted Scrap Blade_ in my graveyard. By discarding a _Junk_ monster from my hand, I can add it back to my hand. It's banished when it leaves the feild though." Discarding a monster and adding the equip spell card back to his hand, Tamashi immediately equips it to his warrior. (Atk/3100 Def/1200)

West froze up, but quickly regained his composure. "That won't be enough to beat me!" There was no reason to worry, Tamashi couldn't possibly deal enough damage to end the duel this turn...right?

Looking to the last two cards he held in his hand, Tamashi's path to victory was made clear. But of course he'd known about the path since he drew into _Rusted Scrap Blade._ "I activate the equip spell card, _Junk Barrage."_ Equipping the new card onto his warrior, a reddish brown aura surrounds the monster's left fist. glancing at his graveyard, he grins noticing the card he'd discarded for the effect of scrap blade.

"Uh-oh,"was all that West could say as his imminent defeat was at hand.

Reaching in to his pockets, the silver haired gunman pulls out...a box of pocky? Grabbing one of the chocolate covered biscuit sticks, and holding it as one would grip a cigarette. He points his gunman's disk towards the weakened _Tyrant Dragon. "Lightening Warrior,_ **RIGHTEOUS THUNDER!** Im not down yet West, I banish the _Junk Dragonlet_ in my graveyard to activate it's effect. I target an attacking Synchro monster I control and have it gain 800 attack until the end of the battlephase! (Atk/3900 Def/1200)

With a single super powerd slash, the warrior downed West's dragon dealing huge damage.

 **West 1300**

 **Tamashi 1100**

The resulting backlash of the attack sent West stumbling back, and caused Nico's dress to flutter. Before he could recover, West was confronted with the imposing figure of the warrior charging his left fist above him. "W-whaaaaaaa!"

"The effect of _Junk Barrage_ activates, dealing half of the original attack points of the monster I destroyed in battle. Now, **SCRAP HAIL!"** A veritable hail of debris and miscellaneous metal was sent down on the younger duelist, subsequently ending the duel.

 **West 0 Lose**

 **Tamashi 1100 Win**

* * *

Sighing and rubbing the back of his head as the monster's faded away, Tamashi turns and walk towards the sniffling West. Kneeling down next to him, and munching on the stick of pocky in his mouth. He offers one to the younger boy. "So you lost again, huh?"

Drying his eyes and accepting the chocolate treat, West nods in a down trodden sort of fashion. "I-I just, why is it I can't beat you! You even handicapped yourself this duel, amd you still out dueled me!"

Rubbing the younger boys hair affectionately, Tamashi sighs. "Listen West, I know you look up to me and think I'm some kind of unbeatable duelist. But the fact is, I'm not even close to being the best duelist in Crash Town alone. Gramps kicks me around, and Toru wins every now and then, hell that's not even taking in to account Malcom and Radley's bunch."

His words didn't seem to be helping the young duelist, as he realized just how out classed he was. Noticing this the nihilist continued on.

"But that's ok, every duel is a chance to get better. Every draw gives you one more chance, as long as you've got cards in your deck and life point's to burn, there is no guarantee of a win or a loss. Yah get what I'm trying to tell you?"

Wiping his eyes free of any stray tears, West smiled brightly and gave a thumbs up."I gotcha Tamashi, you keep getting stronger so I have a goal to aim for, uh huh?"

"Bah, I don't know about that working hard is so pointless. How's about this in the meantime," reaching in to his side deck. He pulls out a card and hands it to the eager boy.

 _"Common...Charity?"_ West reads, as he stares at the trap card in his hands.

Nodding to the younger boy, Tamashi mimics drawing a card. "You've gotta have more draw power, this'll let you draw two cards for the cost of a normal monster in your hand."

"Ahhh couldn't you have given me a cool tuner or synchro monster instead?"

"That's one of my dad's old cards you little brat," Tamashi grumbles good naturedly.

Instantly West's eyes perk up, "no way one of your dad's! Are you sure you should be giving this to me?"

"Yeah it's fine I've got plenty of stuff to remember him by, plus there's no real place for it in my deck. Just take it, use it in your quest to defeat me."

Nodding furiously, and sticking the card into his deck without thought of what it could do to his draw rate or consistency. West thanked Tamashi profusely.

"Alright come on West, papa probably wants us home for dinner by now." Nico says, thanking Tamashi for the card and the duel.

"Oh and could you tell Toru to stop sending me love letters! It's embarrassing, and papa and West won't stop teasing me." Nico grumbled, Toru's on again off again jokingly not joking crush on her was the stuff cheesy songs where made from.

"Yeah I'll drop him the line, again. See you guys later," Tamshi waved off as he backtracked into the old 'hideout' to retrieve his guitar.

* * *

Walking down main street, guitar slung on his back. Tamashi was able to catch the last few turns of the evening duel. Shaking his head as one of Malcom's bunch was dragged off to the mines, he was reminded of why Kalus had told both he and Toru to never get involved with the two gangs. No matter how strong of a duelist you where, there was no point in throwing your life away for some quick cash. West and Nico's father was one such duelist, and the two lived in constant fear that he wouldn't come home one day.

Tamahsi was brought out of his musing when a woman tapped him on the shoulder. He turned to find it was Barbara, the florist smiling at him in her sickly sweet way.

"Hello Tamashi, she said. Klaus asked me to give these to you and to tell you he'd be home tomorrow morning."

Accepting the wrapped parcel , which no doubt continued Barbara's famous sandwiches. He thanked her and continued on his way. That woman was a desert rose, smelling so sweet. So sweet that you forget it has thorns . She was Crash Town's resident heartbreaker, and Tamshi was one of the few who didn't hold a candle for her. Well that and the fact that there was a noticeable age gap between the two. That didn't stop Toru from inventing reasons to browse her flowers, literally and figuratively, if you know what I mean.

As he made his way towards the outer edge of Crash Town, where both his and Toru's houses where located. Tamashi was mobbed by a pack of kids, the usual hyper questions and well wishes. Let's not forget the constant whining and pleading for cards. Reaching into his guitar case, he dragged out a few scattered packs he had bought but never opened. Giving them to the wide eyed children, with promise to divide them evenly, Tamashi carried onward whistling a tune and wondering if he had just given away a rare card.

Finally he could see the familiar sight of the weathered house he shared with his grandfather, across from which stood Toru's house. Deciding he'd rather visit his best friend than eat and sleep in an empty house. He made his way to the adjacent residence, and promptly walked in unannounced. Toru sat asleep on his work bench, some cards scattered around him.

He was a tall blonde teen the same age as Tamashi, with his pompadore and eccentric behavior. Toru was certainly an interesting person. They where hereditary freinds, they're parents had been close so they grew up together. Sadly both of their parents had perished in a D-wheel accident when they where much younger. Leaving both of them to be raised by Tamashi's maternal grandfather, Klaus. The death of their parents hit them hard, Tamashi especially was affected deeply as he was a mama's boy and could not take the fact that his parent's where gone.

Not too long ago Toru declared he was old enough to live on his own, so Klaus sent him off with a pat on the shoulder. Across the street... Still Toru was very grateful to Klaus for raising him, and he looked up to the aged sheriff of Crash Town like a father.

Shaking his blonde freind awake, he was greeted with a bleary eyed and groggy Toru. "Yo! Tamashi-bro, whatcha doin round my parts this time ah day?"

"What'd I tell you about talking like that, geez man It sounds like some second rate writer is scripting you to sound like a laidback fool." Tamashi said, punching him on the shoulder for good measure.

"Ah take it easy man, anyways shouldn't you be off listening to Klaus rant about how much things have changed and the 'good old '?"

Rummaging around in Toru's ice box, Tamashi stook his ice covered head out to reply."He's investigating something out in the badlands, won't be back till tomorrow. Say Toru where's that bottle of Cola that was in here?"

"I drank it," he yawned as he stretched out the last of his afternoon nap.

"Damn it man I was saving that," Tamashi growled instead grabbed two glass bottles of milk. Cola and pocky where his whisky and smokes. Mostly because he hated the taste of liquor, and Klaus promptly put a stop to his troubled teen habit. So he'd been eating pocky to stave of his nicotine cravings.

"How can you save something that was in my freezer?" Toru countered, spying the foil wrapped package that lay on the couch.

"Well I bought that last pack of sodas, so I figured I had dibs on the last bottle."

"Yeah well-" The two's argument was interrupted by their growling stomachs. Grabbing the sandwiches and milk, the two retreated to the porch to enjoy their food in the evening coolness.

As he sat eating his sandwich, Tamashi was stricken with a thought. Barbara may be a two faced gold digger, but damn if she couldn't make a sandwich. "So any breakthroughs on your end," Tamshi asked in between gulps of ice cold milk.

"Nah, I still can't get my engine to turn over, and your Cpu crashes too easily. Toru replied, savoring his sandwich like he'd never eaten before. How bout you, you find any parts?"

"Malcom's second has a DWE-L100, but the price he's asking is outrageous. I was gonna see a guy about a KPC-200 cpu, but I got caught up dueling West."

Finishing the rest of his sandwich and downing the rest of his milk, Toru was suddenly stricken with an idea. "WAIT, wasn't Klaus gonna make a trip to satellite on business tomorrow? We can get the parts there!"

So surprised was Tamashi at the answer to their long standing predicament, that he started choking on his milk. Which prompted Toru to perform the Heimlich on him, not knowing that it was not necessary. A passing elderly woman happened to see the odd sight, "get a room you fruit cakes!" She yelled which caused Tamashi's choking to worsen, ultimately resulting in him kneeing Toru in the crotch. In the end, Toru lay on thr floor moaning in pain and Tamashi stood gasping for breath.

After recovering sufficiently, the two friends sat staring at the stars and discussing their long standing dream "Hey Toru, you think there's life on mars?" Tamashi asked, munching on a stick of pocky.

The blonde duelist shrugged, "couldn't say I dunno." Toru was never as big on stellar things like Tamashi. Tamashi wanted a telescope for Christmas, Toru wanted a baseball bat.

"I'd like to think there's life somewhere out there, that one day we could see the stars from above the ozone layer. If we weren't grounded here in this dusty town," Tamashi said. A far off look in his eye.

Toru laughed, "easy there Major Tom let's get off the ground before we reach for the stars. Now come on, let's see if we can't design our own engine."

The silver haired stargazer nodded, and took one last look at the star filled sky. " _It's a god awful small affair, to the girl with the mousy hair."_ He sang, as he made his way back inside the house.

* * *

 **VIRGIL'S MUMBLINGS**

 _Hello again, this has been gnawing at me since I did a speed run of WC2011 for a buddy's YouTube thing. I'd played the game before, it was...ok too many plotholes that this hopes to correct. I warn you that that this is highly AU and the origins of Bruno/Antinomy are completely different from Canon. Tamashi's deck is a Junk deck based on manga yusei's. That's another thing, elements of the 5ds manga will be worked into this. Anyway thanks for reading flame, or review me if it strikes you. Also if you'd like to give me an Oc to use i'd gladly take yours into consideration. Till next time._

 _-_ _Publius Vergilius Maro II_

 **I own neither the premise of Yugioh 5d's, nor the rather excellent song by David Bowie. Technically I don't even own Tamashi, as he's an old character from a comic I was once involved with, guess I partially own him...hmm**


End file.
